1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to digital cameras and, more particularly, to calibrating digital camera components to minimize manufacturing variations in such components.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Digital cameras are becoming more accessible for users, especially as such cameras are being incorporated into a wide variety of prevalent digital devices extensively utilized in everyday life. Such devices may include digital phones, hand-held devices, digital notebooks, desktops and so forth. When incorporated into such devices, the digital cameras may form an independent distinct module operably coupled to additional subcomponents, such as processors, memory devices, video cards, and additional peripheral devices disposed within or coupled to the aforementioned digital devices.
Accordingly, such camera modules may be manufactured separately as independent units before being incorporated into a larger digital device, such as those mentioned above. During the manufacture of the digital camera modules, inherent variations in manufacturing processes of subcomponents of the camera module may result in variations in the physical and operational attributes of the subcomponents. Such attributes may correspond to, for example, lens thickness, color response, wavelength (e.g., infra-red (IR)) cut-off, variations in chief ray angle (CRA), and so forth. To the extent that variations in the above parameters exist, similar cameras manufactured on similar product lines may operate non-uniformly. For example manufacturing variations may result in variations in response to external stimuli, such as ambient light. Such variations in camera responses may produce a non-uniformity in images rendered by digital cameras of the same type, consequently, leading to an inconsistent product performance and to variations in product line(s).